Certain inefficiencies exist when it comes to a consumer filling out forms, such as medical documents, credit card applications, employment applications, loyalty program applications, and the like. The consumer spends an inordinate amount of time filling out the forms and the merchant spends valuable time retyping some of the information from the forms into yet more computer-generated forms. Further inefficiencies result when, after the form is filled out, the consumer is turned down for such things as the extension of credit and employment.